


Behind The Badge

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Abduction, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, Kissing, Matter of Life and Death, Missing Persons, Serial Killers, Shooting, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: A serial killer, known as Blue Devil, targets cops, and he sets his sights on Mid Wilshire. When Detective Nyla Harper is shot and almost killed, and her partner, Officer Grayson Wells, is abducted, Special Agent Monica Reynolds fears Blue Devil has struck again, and she’s willing to use anyone and anything at her disposal, including Cheyenne Bradford, the adopted teenage daughter of Officer Tim Bradford and Officer Lucy Chen, to catch him.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	1. Despair

Special Agent Monica Reynolds was busily sifting through papers on her desk. All the work she’d planned on doing over the weekend was forgotten when her partner and boyfriend, Special Agent Cash Fitzgerald, had whisked her away on a surprise, romantic getaway to snowy Vail, Co. It was supposed to be a fun ski trip with some romance thrown in, but they hadn’t set foot outside their cabin except once, to go on a small hike. Other than that, they’d stayed tucked into their cabin, and each other, the entire weekend. Monica was still sore in some very interesting places, but she didn’t mind. A smile flashed across her face as she relived the weekend, and she never even heard her office door opening and closing again.

Special Agent Cash Fitzgerald sighed as he heavily sat down in a chair across from Monica’s desk. He tossed a folder down onto her desk and sadly looked at her. His Irish accent came through in his rough voice, as it always did when he was upset. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news and wipe that sexy smile off of your face...but, so be it. You can tell me tonight what had you smiling like that.” Monica smirked at him. “You can probably figure it out. And what bad news?” Cash pointed to the file. “He’s struck again...and I’m sorry baby, there’s no easy way to say this...the victims are friends of yours. But we may have caught a break finally...at least one of them survived the ambush, the status of the other one is unknown at this time.” Monica frowned deeply at Cash as she snatched up the file. She quickly opened and gasped as tears filled her eyes. “Oh, God...oh no. Which one survived?” Cash reached across the desk and gripped her hand. “Detective Nyla Harper...they’re rushing her into surgery right now. But Officer Grayson Wells is missing.” Monica jumped up from her desk. She opened a drawer and grabbed her purse and weapon, and sprinted for her office door. “Let’s go. We’re bringing this bastard down this time, Cash. No excuses. He doesn’t get away after this...not this time.” 

Officer Tim Bradford pulled up in front of the house that belonged to his cousin, Jase Billings. Jase was happily married to Detective Nyla Harper, and they shared a son together as well as her daughter. Jase was mowing the lawn and waved to his cousin, not noticing Tim’s grim expression at first. He continued to mow the lawn for a few more seconds when he suddenly froze. Jase, a retired Navy SEAL, didn’t miss much, and had turned the mower off and taken his earbuds out as Tim quickly hopped out of his patrol car and rushed to Jase. Jase felt his heart shatter as Tim came to stand in front of him. Jase steeled himself as he fought back tears. “How bad?” Tim sighed as his shoulders slumped. “She’s alive...but it’s bad, Jase...real bad. She’s being rushed into surgery right now. She and Wells were dispatched to a routine traffic stop. We have no idea what the hell happened. Nyla was able to put out an officer down call at some point during the stop. West and I got there five minutes later...we were first on scene. By the time we got there, Nyla had been shot three times... and Wells is missing.” The blood drained from Jase’s face as he processed everything Tim had just told him. Jase weakly sighed. “Jay...I have to get Jay from pre school.” Jay was the three year old adopted son of Nyla and Jase; they’d adopted him after Nyla had rescued him from a drug house. Tim shook his head. “No, you don’t. I’ve already contacted Donavan, and he’s on his way to get both Jay and Lila. He’ll take care of them. Right now, you’re going to the hospital. Get whatever you need...I’ll drive you.” Jase nodded as he rushed into the house. He was utterly grateful that he and Nyla both had such a good relationship and friendship with her ex husband, Donavan. Jase knew Jay would be safe and well cared for with Donavan, which was a huge relief. Tim put the lawn mower in the garage as Jase came out of the house less than two minutes later. They hurried to Tim’s patrol car. Tim hit the lights and sirens as they sped off towards Cedars-Sinai Hospital. Jase glanced over at Tim. “Does Cheyenne know about Grayson? You know how close they are...someone needs to tell her.” Tim sighed and nodded. “If she doesn’t yet she will soon. She should be at the house by now.” Jase nodded as he stared out the windshield. “Bro...what is this? What the hell is going on?” Tim helplessly shrugged his shoulders. “I have no idea...but I’m betting it gets worse before it gets better.” 

Officer Lucy Chen sadly looked at her phone, still in shock, as her and Tim’s adopted teenage daughter, Cheyenne Bradford, bounced into the living room. Cheyenne was a college student and lived on campus, but spent a lot of her free time with Tim and Lucy. Lucy was on maternity leave, and was way past ready to deliver her and Tim’s triplets. Lucy finally jerked her head up, as Cheyenne shouted; she hadn’t realized Cheyenne had been talking to her. “Mumsy! Did you hear a word I just said? I said I brought you your favorite for lunch, and wanted to know...” Cheyenne trailed off as Lucy tried and failed to fight back tears. She was stretched out on the couch in the living room. She tearfully looked at Cheyenne and Cheyenne slowly sat down next to her. “Oh no...is it dad?” Cheyenne looked fearfully at Lucy as Lucy sniffled and quickly reached for her hand. “No sweet pea, he’s ok.” Lucy gripped her hand as she gently stroked Cheyenne’s cheek. “I need you to listen now, ok? Because I’m not sure I can say this more than once.” Cheyenne fought back tears as she nodded. “What’s happened, mumsy?” Lucy wiped tears from her eyes as she gathered herself. “We don’t know all the details yet, Chey, and probably won’t for a while. But...but...” Lucy let out a small cry before she took a deep breath and gathered herself. “Around 9am this morning, Nyla and Grayson were dispatched to a traffic stop. Somehow it went sideways...I’m not exactly sure what happened. Nyla was shot three times.” Cheyenne gasped and covered her mouth with her left hand. Cheyenne shuddered as her hand fell away. “And Grayson? Please tell me he’s ok, mumsy.” Lucy tearfully shook her head. “We don’t know baby...he’s missing. Your dad and Jackson were the first officers to answer the officer down call that Nyla was able to get out. But by the time they got there, Nyla was down and Grayson was gone.” Cheyenne’s eyes went wide with shock, and she let out a howl that sounded like a wounded animal. “Noooooo!” Cheyenne crumbled into Lucy’s arms and began sobbing. Grayson was Cheyenne’s everything, and Cheyenne felt her heart burst into a million pieces. Lucy wept as she cradled and rocked a destroyed Cheyenne, both of them praying that Nyla would pull through and Grayson would be found before it was too late. 

Sergeant Wade Grey was just about to leave his office at Mid Wilshire and head to the hospital when he saw his ex fiancée, Special Agent Monica Reynolds and Special Agent Cash Fitzgerald appear in the doorway. Sgt. Grey sighed as he shook his head and sat back down. “Please tell me this has nothing to do with one of my officers getting shot and the other one missing.” Monica sighed as she looked at him. “I’m sorry Wade, I wish I could.” Sgt. Grey frowned at her. “What’s this about, Monica?” She glanced at her partner before looking back at Wade, as she handed Wade a file. “We think your officers were ambushed by a serial killer known as Blue Devil.” Wade’s eyes went wide with shock. “What? Are you serious?” Monica grimly nodded, as Wade shook his head in disbelief. “So, what...my officers got in the way of who this alleged serial killer targeted?” Cash shook his head as he spoke up. “No, Sergeant. Your officers were the targets. Blue Devil targets cops...patrol officers, detectives, state troopers, et cetera; he ambushes them, kills them, and for a souvenir, he takes their badges.” Wade closed his eyes as he fought back tears. This was far worse than he could ever have imagined. He took a deep breath to steady himself. “So you’re telling me that my missing officer is in the clutches of a serial killer?” Cash and Monica both grimly nodded...but Monica gave Wade the only ray of hope she had. “But we may have caught a break this time Wade. Blue Devil always ambushes partners; and up until today, no one has survived his ambushes. Something must have gone wrong for him today, because he not only left a survivor, he kidnapped a cop...he’s never done either of those things before. If Detective Harper pulls through she might be able to identify him, which will hopefully lead us to your missing Officer.” Wade suddenly scowled deeply at Monica, who scowled deeply back at him, and it wasn’t long before they were in a vicious shouting match.


	2. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Nyla fights for her life in the hospital, Wade and Monica have a huge fight in his office. And Grayson is definitely not going down without a fight, and works on freeing himself from where he’s being held prisoner.

Sgt. Wade Grey shot to his feet and let his ex fiancée, Special Agent Monica Reynolds, have it. “So let me get this straight...a serial killer is targeting cops, in my city, and I’m just now hearing about it? Monica, I know we have our issues, but what the fuck?!? Why the hell didn’t you tell me about this sooner? Why the hell didn’t you give me a chance to warn my officers?” Wade was roaring at the top of his lungs, so Monica roared at the top of hers. “Back off, Wade! I can’t warn every goddamn police department in the country. We had no intel, absolutely none, that he was here in this area, until today! He’s usually operating far north of here, like Oregon, and Washington State. We had no idea he was in California!” Wade and Monica were glaring at each other across Wade’s desk, when Cash spoke up. “Why don’t we all take a minute, and calm down...” That was as far as he got when Monica and Wade both fixed him with a glare. Wade shook his head in disgust as his glare went back to Monica. “You’ve been tracking him for a while now, haven’t you? And you never told me...” Monica huffed in frustration. “You’re not the watch commander of the entire west coast, Wade. Believe me, I want this guy as badly as you do.” Wade continued to scowl at her. “Somehow I doubt that, Special Agent Reynolds.” Monica shook her head and glanced away, before she strolled out, headed for the women’s locker room. Cash sighed deeply as he looked at Wade. “Look, I’m sorry about your officers, Sgt. Grey, we both are. But I can assure you, Special Agent Reynolds has been killing herself on this case.” Cash crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Wade; recognition finally dawned as Wade swore. “Damnit...who?” Cash glanced out the office window to make sure Monica was completely out of earshot, before looking back at Wade. “Her mentor, the one who got her started in law enforcement; he was in Seattle. And he was five days away from retirement. Monica already had her plane ticket booked to surprise him at his retirement party; instead she read the eulogy at his funeral.” Wade closed his eyes and tried to shut out the guilt; hell. Wade tiredly looked at Cash. “How many victims so far?” Cash kept his gaze steady as he answered. “Ten...that we know of. So cut her some fucking slack. This unsub is the toughest she’s ever gone up against, and so far he’s winning, by a lot.” Just then Monica entered Wade’s office again, and she’d obviously been crying. Wade sighed as Monica cleared her throat. “I’ve already got guards headed to the hospital for Nyla. I know you want to get to the hospital, but Fitzgerald and I really need to see the crime scene.” Wade nodded as Cash glanced at both of them. “Two minutes...too much coffee.” He hurried out of the office as Wade continued to stare at Monica. “Monica... I’m sorry...I...” But Monica had already shut down and closed herself off. “It’s fine.” She stalked out of the office before Wade could break her heart again. 

Officer Grayson Wells slowly regained consciousness. He groggily opened his eyes. He frowned in confusion, having no idea where he was or what had happened. His vision was blurry and his mind was foggy. He was shivering and cold, he realized, from sitting on a cold, tiled floor. He tried to stand and that’s when he heard the metal clanking against metal, and suddenly it all came rushing back to him: the traffic stop, Nyla telling him there’s no need for him to get out of the car on a simple traffic stop that she can absolutely handle on her own, Grayson seeing the sunlight flash on the window of the car, knowing that meant the sunlight had flashed on the metal of a gun, just as Nyla got to the driver’s side window, Nyla’s sunny smile falling from her face as she realized what was happening, Grayson throwing open his shop door and jumping out of the shop as he simultaneously unholstered his weapon, Nyla dropping everything as she reached for her weapon, Grayson hearing Nyla yell “gun” as he heard three shots ring out, Nyla falling to the ground as Grayson opened fire on the car, Nyla gasping for breath as she managed to get on her radio and get out the Officer Down call, Grayson rushing to Nyla only to walk right into a stun gun as the back passenger door flew open, and then...nothing. 

Grayson took stock of himself and realized while he was thirsty, and nauseated, he wasn’t injured...yet. He glanced around his surroundings as his vision cleared. He theorized that he was in an old, abandoned hospital. The room he was in had several old hospital beds, old radiators attached to the wall that used to provide heat, and a beat up wheelchair. Grayson was handcuffed to one of the old radiators. He began pulling on the cuffs with all his might, trying to break them. He closed his eyes and hissed in pain as the metal cuffs tore into his flesh. Suddenly he froze as he heard two voices, a man and a woman from the sound of things, and they were clearly not happy with each other. The man spoke first; “You stupid bitch! You were supposed to kill him! That’s how this works! Now the cops have a trail to follow thanks to you!” Grayson heard the woman yell back at the man. “You fucked up just as much! That female cop was alive when we left!” The man yelled again. “She won’t be for long! I always kill what I hit. This is why I told you I needed to do this alone! Now you’ve fucked everything up! You never should’ve tagged along!” The woman started crying. “I miss him too! He was my dad too! I want justice for him just as much as you do!” The voices grew quieter as they drifted further away. Grayson frowned and wondered what the hell he and Nyla had stumbled into... and if they were going to survive it. Grayson closed his eyes and slumped against the wall; he hoped and prayed Nyla pulled through. But suddenly Grayson’s eyes sprang open; he remembered he had two trump cards up his sleeve. One was Cheyenne Bradford. She was gifted in ways a lot of people weren’t and he knew if anyone could find him, she could. The second was a trick Cheyenne had shown him, that Jase had shown her. Grayson couldn’t explain why he’d done it, but he’d followed Cheyenne’s instructions to the letter. A smile touched his lips as a memory came back to him, and he heard her voice:

Grayson and Cheyenne were on their way back from a hike in Griffith Park. Cheyenne loved to go there and hike; but after getting lost there several months ago, she rarely went hiking alone anymore. Grayson had gone with her, and they were driving back to her dorm in his truck. “Pickle, why on earth do you have a paper clip, a safety pin, and a needle taped to the inside of your tank top?” Cheyenne chuckled at him. “How did you notice it?” Grayson rolled his eyes. “Really? That’s your first question?” Cheyenne nodded as Grayson shrugged his shoulders. “Fine. Part of the strap is bunched up from where you taped them and I can see them.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “Damnit. You’re not supposed to be able to see them.” She quickly pulled the sun visor down and adjusted her taping job, and soon, she had them neatly taped to the inside of the strap of her tank top, completely hidden from view. Grayson glanced over at her. “Well?” Cheyenne chuckled at him. “It’s a trick Jase taught me...always be prepared. He says you never know when you’ll have to unlock something without a key.” Grayson mulled that over. “Hmmm...pretty cool trick.” Cheyenne leaned back against the headrest. “I’m starving.” Grayson shook his head and chuckled. “I’m shocked.” Cheyenne held up her hand and stuck her thumb out. “Let’s wrestle for it...loser decides where to eat for lunch.” Grayson glared at her. “I’m driving, therefore I win by default.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “You wish!” Grayson smirked at her. “It’s my truck.” Cheyenne giggled at him. “Ok then, since it’s your truck, and you’re driving, it can be your decision where we eat lunch, and your money that buys us lunch.” Grayson shook his head and chuckled as Cheyenne laughed. “Walked right into that one.” 

Grayson had followed Cheyenne’s weird, but nonetheless practical rule, and had a safety pin, paper clip, and needle neatly taped just underneath his uniform shirt. He scooted closer to his wrists which were cuffed up and to the side of his head. He bunched himself up as tightly as he could and just managed to reach under his shirt with his fingers. He grasped the tape with his fingers and ever so gently tugged it, eventually freeing the tools he would need. He started with the paper clip and unbent it from its shape. He got to work on his handcuffs as he still heard Cheyenne’s laughter ringing through his mind. He muttered to himself as he thought of Cheyenne. “C’mon Pickle...I need an assist here; save my life.”


	3. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jase gets an update, and some surprising news on Nyla. Tim and Lucy comfort a devastated Cheyenne, as there’s no news on Grayson or his whereabouts.

Jase sat in the waiting room at the surgical/trauma center at Cedars-Sinai. He was on what seemed like his eighth cup of coffee. Jackson, John, and Tim were waiting with him. They’d been there for hours already, and had yet to receive even one update on Nyla. Jase sat back in the chair and closed his eyes, sighing deeply. He had never in his wildest dreams seen himself as a married man with a family. He’d just assumed that wasn’t in the cards for him because of his career in the Navy SEALS. And then he’d had to come back stateside and help protect Tim and Lucy, while they both recovered from being critically injured on the job. And it was while he was protecting them that he’d first crossed paths with Detective Nyla Harper. She’d absolutely taken his breath away, and knocked his socks off, and rocked his world the instant they’d met. Now he couldn’t imagine his life without her in it. Jase heard Tim mutter under his breath and his eyes sprang open. “Jase...here comes the surgeon.” Jase immediately stood up, the caffeine and adrenaline flowing through his veins. He rushed to where the surgeon and a nurse had just walked into the waiting room. The surgeon looked at Jase with raised eyebrows. “Are you Mr. Harper?” Jase simply nodded his head, not wanting to take the time to explain everything. The surgeon nodded his head. “I’m Dr. Kirkman. So, here’s the short version: your wife is alive, and she’s going to make it. I’m confident she’ll make a full recovery, though it will take several months. As you know she was shot three times, at point blank range. Now, I can’t tell you how she survived that except she has a will to live that just won’t quit.” Jase softly smiled at that...that was definitely his Nyla. Jase tiredly rubbed his eyes. “What are her injuries?” Dr. Kirkman gave it to him straight. “She took one in her left shoulder; sustained some damage to the rotator cuff, which I repaired. Another one in her left bicep; some damage to the muscle, I repaired what I could, the rest will heal with time and physical therapy. It’s the wound we were the most concerned about; several arteries were damaged, and she almost bled out on the table, but she’s one tough cookie, and managed to hang on. The third bullet wound was to her left elbow. We put some pins in it, and some rods as well; that’s going to take some time and physical therapy to heal, and it by far will be the most painful; but all in all, it could have been much worse.” The nurse leaned over and pointed to Nyla’s chart as she whispered to the surgeon, who nodded and smiled. “And finally...we saved the best for last.” Jase frowned in confusion...why was the surgeon suddenly smiling at him? Dr. Kirkman glanced at Nyla’s chart. “Blood tests revealed that your wife is pregnant...just over 9 weeks. The fetus is very healthy, and wasn’t injured in the shooting or aftermath.” Jase’s mouth fell open as Tim’s eyes went wide. Jase was speechless as Tim finally spoke up. “So, the baby’s ok?” Dr. Kirkman nodded his head. Tim breathed a sigh of relief as tears streamed down Jase’s face. “When can I see her?” Dr. Kirkman looked at him kindly. “She won’t be awake for a few hours, and I’m betting you’ve had nothing but coffee since you’ve been here.” Jase snorted at the doctor. “Good guess.” Dr. Kirkman snorted back at him. “That’s why I get paid the medium sized bucks. Go get some food, fluids, and maybe a nice bouquet of flowers for your wife. By then, she should be close to waking up. I’ll check on her in a little while.” Jase nodded, still in a daze, as the doctor and his nurse nodded goodbye and left the waiting room. Tim glanced at Jase, and they both broke out into huge, but tired grins. Tim shook his hand then left Jase standing there to tell the others. Jase walked to a corner that was out of sight from the others, and leaned against the wall. He slowly slid down the wall, and sat on the ground, hanging his head. He wept with relief...the best thing that ever happened to him was going to be ok, and so was their surprise baby. 

Tim didn’t get home until after midnight. He was surprised to find Lucy still awake, on the couch in the living room, snuggled under a blanket, sipping on a mug of hot tea. He quickly walked over to her and sat next to her. “Why are you still up, Boot? Are you ok?” Lucy sighed as she shook her head. “Insomnia I guess. How’s Nyla? Any word on Grayson?” Tim sighed as he leaned back into the couch and wrapped Lucy in his arms. “There’s no word on Grayson yet.” Lucy sniffled and buried her face in Tim’s neck as she fought back tears. Grayson was one of her best friends and it killed her not knowing where he was or if he was even still alive. Tim held her tightly to him. “I know, Boot. I’m worried about him too.” Tim kissed the top of Lucy’s head. “There’s some really good and really surprising news with Nyla though.” Lucy quickly sat up and put her mug of tea down on the coffee table. “What is it?” Tim softly smiled at her. “Well, Nyla got hit in her left shoulder, bicep, and elbow. But she’s expected to make it, and eventually fully recover.” Lucy closed her eyes. “Oh thank God.” She opened her eyes and saw Tim was tiredly grinning at her. “What?” Tim chuckled as he picked Lucy’s hand up and kissed it. “The Big Three will be getting a new playmate, I’d say around Thanksgiving or so.” Lucy frowned in confusion so Tim laid it out for her. “During the routine bloodwork they had to run on Nyla, the doctors discovered she’s pregnant...nine weeks to be exact.” Lucy gasped as her tears of pain became tears of joy. “Oh poor Jase...I mean, I’m thrilled for both him and Nyla, but this is a lot to process all in one day.” Tim nodded and pulled Lucy back into his arms. She snuggled against him briefly with her head on his chest before she looked up at him. “You should go in.” Tim looked down at her, and frowned. “Go in where?” Lucy wearily sighed. “Chey’s room. She came by earlier today to bring me lunch...I told her what happened to Nyla and Grayson. She’s been here all day. She’s so upset, Tim. I can’t get her to eat anything and the only time she’s not crying is when she’s asleep. Hearing Nyla’s going to be ok will help, but she’s sick with worry over Grayson. Last time I went to check on her she was throwing up from crying so much.” Tim nodded and sighed as he gave Lucy a quick kiss on her lips. “I’ll go check on her.” 

Tim padded down the hallway and softly knocked on Cheyenne’s bedroom door. Getting no response, he gently opened the door, and his heart broke as he saw Cheyenne. She was asleep, and looked an absolute wreck. Her eyes were red and swollen, her cheeks stained with dried tears. She was pale, her skin almost a sickly gray. Her hair was a wreck, and she looked like she’d cried herself to sleep, just like Lucy had said. Tim leaned against the doorway and sighed. “Oh, Chey...” he sadly looked at her as she stirred. She wearily opened her eyes and saw Tim sadly looking at her. She weakly struggled into a sitting position giving Tim a hopeful look, which broke his heart, as he knew he was about to shatter it. “Did they find Grayson, daddy? Is he ok? What about Nyla?” Tim walked into the room and climbed in bed with her, and pulled her into his arms. He held her close, with her read resting on his chest as he slowly broke the news. “Nyla was hurt pretty badly, but she’s going to pull through, and will fully recover. And as if that’s not enough good news, they ran routine blood work when they admitted her, and discovered she’s pregnant.” Cheyenne gasped as she softly smiled and looked up at Tim. “Wow, really? I bet Jase is super happy right now.” Tim nodded at her. “You better believe it.” A long silence stretched out and Cheyenne slowly sat up. She looked at Tim as tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. “They haven’t found Grayson, have they?” Tim sighed as he pulled Cheyenne back into his arms. “I’m sorry, sweetheart..but no, he hasn’t been located yet.” Cheyenne began sobbing loudly and in earnest, which brought Lucy rushing into the room. Lucy quickly climbed into bed with Cheyenne and Tim, and the two of them held Cheyenne as she cried and cried. Tim and Lucy cuddled Cheyenne as close as they could as they both gently rocked her through the storm, while giving each other worried looks. They both held onto her tightly as Cheyenne once again cried herself to sleep.


	4. Blue Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyla wakes up in the hospital, much to Jase’s relief. Monica and her team officially join forces with the LAPD to bring down Blue Devil and rescue Grayson in time, and a joint task force is created. Monica makes a surprising request to Tim.

Detective Nyla Harper groaned and slowly opened her eyes as she felt a hand gently brushing her hair away from her face, a pair of lips softly kissing her cheek, and a tear fall onto lips. Nyla smacked her dry lips together as her blurry vision slowly cleared, and Jase’s face came into focus. Nyla gave him a half smile as she whispered his name. “Jase.” Jase took a breath to steady himself as he pressed his forehead against hers. “I’m right here, baby.” He gently pressed a kiss to her mouth as he smiled at her tenderly, while he caressed her cheek. “You gave me a pretty decent scare this time, Detective.” Nyla ran her tongue over her lips. Jase grabbed a cup of ice chips and gently spoon fed her a few of them. Nyla sleepily looked at Jase. “Lila? Jay?” Jase grabbed her hand and pressed it to his cheek. “They’re both ok...they’re with Donavan. When you get some more rest he’ll bring them to visit you baby, I promise.” Nyla looked pleadingly at Jase and he kissed her hand...he and Nyla always knew what the other was thinking, without uttering a word. Jase simply nodded...he knew she was asking about the baby, and Nyla closed her eyes, as tears streamed down her cheeks. Jase kissed her hand again. “Baby...why didn’t you tell me?” Nyla swallowed several times, and finally got the words out. “I was going...to surprise you...this...weekend.” Nyla was having to force herself to stay awake, and Jase kissed her mouth, a little more firmly this time. “You just rest baby...I’ll be right here. I’m not going anywhere.” But Nyla squeezed his hand urgently and Jase frowned at her. “What is it, baby?” Nyla gasped out the name. “Grayson?” Jase sadly looked at her before slowly shaking his head. “They haven’t found him yet baby...I’m sorry.” Nyla felt sleep claiming her, but she had to tell Jase what she knew. “Gold...shield.” But that was all Nyla was able to utter before sleep claimed her and she slipped back into oblivion. 

Sgt. Grey looked around the roll call room, which was packed. It was the start of a brand new day, but many of the officers had been awake and on duty, all night, looking for Grayson, to no avail. Sgt. Grey cleared his throat. “Ok everyone, listen up. We’re joined this morning by Special Agent Monica Reynolds, and Special Agent Cash Fitzgerald. They have a lot to get through, so, mouths closed, ears opened.” Sgt. Grey nodded at Monica as he stepped away from the podium. Monica walked up to the podium and glanced at the anxious, exhausted faces around the room. “I’ll take any questions you may have after I finish handing out your assignments. As you all know, yesterday morning, Officer Grayson Wells and Detective Nyla Harper were dispatched to a traffic stop. The stop went sideways and Detective Harper was shot and Officer Wells went missing. I received an update on Detective Harper this morning...she suffered several severe injuries and went through extensive surgery. She did make it through the surgery and is expected to make a full recovery.” Monica paused and let that news sink in. There were tired smiles, sighs of relief, a few sniffles, and nods of approval. Monica cleared her throat...now for the hard part. “My team has been tracking and investigating the serial killer the media has dubbed Blue Devil. For those of you unfamiliar with the case, Blue Devil targets law enforcement officers at every level. He ambushes them, kills them, and takes their badges. We believe that the traffic stop yesterday was a targeted hit on Officer Wells and Detective Harper by Blue Devil.” There was a collective gasp around the roll call room as Monica plowed ahead. “My office is forming a task force with the LAPD, and several of you will be on it. Up until yesterday, Blue Devil’s targets were from small town police agencies. The LAPD is the first major law enforcement agency Blue Devil has targeted.” Monica took a breath to steady herself. “Now...before you start with the questions...that we know of, Blue Devil has 10 victims already, within the last 9 months. We don’t know who he is, we only have a very vague description from an elderly eyewitness from Seattle. We don’t know how he targets his victims, or why...we do know he doesn’t target civilians, he only targets current law enforcement officers. Up until yesterday, we had no intel indicating he was in California.” Officer John Nolan raised his hand, and Monica nodded at him. John cleared his throat. “No disrespect Special Agent Reynolds, but what do you know? If this Blue Devil guy has been doing this for 9 months, don’t you have something more than a vague description?” Monica sighed and shook her head. “Unfortunately no. This is the first serial killer I’ve tracked that doesn’t follow any type of pattern, except for the fact that all his victims are cops.” John sighed and nodded as Monica looked around the room again. “Ok, obviously the top priority of the task force is finding Officer Wells. Officer Bradford, Officer West, Officer Nolan, and Officer Parker, you will be temporarily reassigned to the task force. The rest of you, stick to your regular patrol duties, but any spare second you have, try and locate Officer Wells...the clock is ticking on finding him alive.” Sgt. Grey then stepped up to the podium as Monica glanced at him. She moved aside as he grimly looked around the room. “This goes for everyone in here...you heard what Special Agent Reynolds said; this guy targets cops. So, take extra precautions both at work and at home. Check in regularly, especially while you’re on the clock. Vests are worn for your entire shift, including front desk duty. You absolutely don’t go anywhere without your partner. Am I clear?” Everyone nodded as Sgt. Grey nodded back at them. “Ok, let’s get to it.” The roll call room emptied, and the search for Grayson and Blue Devil began.

Monica jogged after Tim as the task force was headed towards the conference room. “Tim...hold up a minute.” Tim glanced over his shoulder and saw Monica pull him to the side as a flood of people went into the conference room. Tim raised his eyebrows in surprise at his old friend. “You ok, Rabbit? Can this wait? We need to get in there with rest of the task force.” Monica rolled her eyes as she shook her head. “Yeah, fuck all that noise. The task force is just my bosses trying to save face now that this case graduated to the big leagues.” Tim looked at her, confused. “What do you mean?” Monica huffed in frustration. “Up until he came here, Blue Devil only targeted small town police departments. Back then my bosses weren’t as...cooperative about investing major resources into this case. But now that he’s struck one of the most well known departments in the entire freaking world, suddenly they care.” Tim mulled that over. “Maybe it’s not about the LAPD.” Monica frowned at him as Tim explained his line of thinking. “You said he targeted at small departments, right? So, like I said, maybe it’s not about the LAPD...maybe this latest attack is about Mid Wilshire, specifically. We’re one of the smaller departments within the LAPD.” Monica nodded at him. “Hmm...you could be right. But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.” Tim nodded at her. “Ok...what’s up?” Monica glanced over his shoulder and waved to her partner, who nodded and shut the door. Monica glanced around as she lowered her voice. “Tim...we have to get this guy, and our usual methods aren’t working. We’re literally stuck at square one almost a year later.” Tim rolled his eyes. “Why do I already not like what you’re about to ask me, Rabbit?” Monica smirked at him. “Because you know me too well...so just hear me out, all the way out, before you start being difficult, ok?” Tim smirked back at her. “No promises.” He crossed his arms as Monica went for it. “I want to bring Cheyenne in on this.” Tim stared at Monica for a full minute before he began being extremely difficult.


	5. Hail Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monica knows she’s running out of time to rescue Grayson and stop Blue Devil before he claims his next victim, so Monica throws a Hail Mary into the case... and her Hail Mary surprises everyone.

Tim let out a surprised laugh as he gaped at Monica. “You’re joking, right? You must be really stressed out Rabbit, because that’s when you start making bad jokes. And my answer is hell no.” Monica looked pleadingly at Tim. “Tim, please just listen...” But Tim was shaking his head as he glared at Monica. “This case is already ripping Cheyenne apart, Rabbit. She’s so worried about what might be happening, or has happened, to Wells, that she’s sick; She can’t eat, she’s hysterical all the time, and only manages to fall asleep if Lucy and I are right there with her. And even then, she doesn’t go to sleep until she’s exhausted herself from crying until she pukes, and she wakes up screaming an hour later. Plus, she’s only 17, and she’s not a trained investigator.” Tim was still glaring at Monica, but Monica was determined not to give up. “That’s exactly why I need her.” Tim sighed heavily as Monica made her case. “Tim...10 cops are already dead because of this guy. Now he’s here...we’re running out of options and we’re running out of time to stop him. You know Cheyenne has a gift...you know she’s smarter than everyone on that damn task force. Tim...my back is up against the wall on this...I...” Tim sighed heavily as he stared at Monica. “Ok...I hear you.” He frowned at her as he struggled with what he should do in this situation. He needed to protect Cheyenne; but he also needed to bring a serial cop killer down and rescue Grayson before it was too late.“What exactly do you need her to do? I’m not putting her in any type of situation that puts her in danger, just so we’re clear on that.” Monica rolled her eyes. “For Christ sakes Tim, give me a little credit; I’m not asking you to put her in tactical gear so she can join us on a raid.” Tim sighed as he nodded and repeated his question. “What do you need her to do?” Monica smiled at him...she knew she’d just won this round with Tim. “I simply want her to look at the case file. Maybe she can see what we’re not seeing.” Tim thought it over and finally nodded his head. Maybe if Cheyenne helped in finding Blue Devil it would help her deal with Grayson’s disappearance. Tim sighed as he fished out his cell phone. He texted Cheyenne as he spoke to Monica. “You owe me big time, Rabbit.” Monica rolled her eyes. “Just put it on my tab.”

Lucy looked at Cheyenne in concern as Cheyenne just finished telling her about Tim’s text. “Cheyenne...are you sure you’re up to this?” Cheyenne firmly nodded. “I can do this mumsy...I have to do this. I promise I’ll be ok. Will you be ok?” Lucy nodded. “Angela and Wes are stopping by later, I’ll be fine sweet pea.” Cheyenne jumped up from the couch where she and Lucy had been sharing breakfast and headed for her bathroom. She had just enough time for a hot shower. Lucy continued to sip her mug of tea and sighed...she could only hope and pray Grayson was ok, and that Cheyenne would be ok as well.

Meanwhile, Grayson had finally managed to free himself. He silently laid the cuffs on the ground as he gathered the paper clip, needle, and safety pin and taped them back to his shirt. He had just gotten to his feet when he heard footsteps coming. He cocked his head to the side and listened. It sounded like only one person was coming. There was no place to hide, except by the door. He’d have to flatten himself against the wall and take whoever it was by surprise. He rushed to the door and got into position. The door opened and a young woman not much older than Cheyenne walked in, carrying a bottle of water, and a takeout bag. She didn’t look up as she walked in until she was halfway in the room. She gasped as she glanced at where the cop should still be handcuffed to the radiator...but he wasn’t! Grayson snuck up behind her and put her in a headlock. She dropped the food and water as Grayson whispered to her. “Not a sound. You make one sound and I’ll snap your damn neck.” He dragged her with him as he glanced out into the hallway, but he didn’t see anyone else coming. He drug the young woman back into the room and slammed her roughly into the wall. He held her against the wall as he glared at her. He kept his voice low. “Start talking! Who are you? Who are you working with? Why did you two target me and my partner?” Grayson studied the young woman before him. She wasn’t much older than Cheyenne. She had long, straight, stringy red hair and dull brown eyes. She was much shorter than Cheyenne, and had freckles pretty much everywhere. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she gasped the words out. “It wasn’t you or your partner. It’s Mid Wilshire. My brother says we have to do this, for our dad...” the young woman sobbed. “But I don’t want to do this anymore. My brother’s crazy. Please...please don’t let him kill me.” Grayson frowned at her as the young woman began pouring her heart out to him. 

Special Agent Cash Fitzgerald looked at his girlfriend and partner doubtfully as they walked towards Sgt. Grey’s office. “So we’re recruiting teenagers now? Really babe?” Monica scowled at him as they walked. “Don’t call me that at work. And Cheyenne Bradford is not your average teenager. She’s 17 years old, with an I.Q. of 150. She’s got a photographic memory. She’s a genius... and thankfully she’s got a lot of common sense to go along with that big, brilliant brain of hers. You bet your ass I’m going to start recruiting her, whether her dad likes it or not.” They made it to Sgt. Grey’s office and Monica knocked on the door. She and Cash walked in as Wade frowned at them. “Now what’s happened?” Monica shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. “Nothing as far as I know. I need a quiet place away from prying eyes.” Wade sighed and nodded. “For what?” Monica took a deep breath and exhaled. “For my Hail Mary.” Monica quickly explained as Wade gaped at her...but it wasn’t his place to question her, so he simply nodded. “We’ll put her in Major Crimes. There’s an empty desk in there she can use, and two of my best detectives will be in and out if Cheyenne needs anything.” Monica gave a satisfactory nod as Wade got up and went to get Cheyenne’s work area prepped.

An hour later, Cheyenne was seated at Detective Angela Lopez’s empty desk, with Tim, Monica, Cash, Detective Ash Reno, and Detective Megan Ashburn looking patiently at her. Tim had told her exactly what was going on, and Cheyenne had literally transformed before his eyes from a weeping mess into a fierce warrior ready for battle. Grayson was in the clutches of a serial killer, so, in Cheyenne’s mind, it was time to dry her tears up and get to work. She absolutely had to find him before it was too late, and she was damn well going to find him. A computer with internet access had been set up for her. The Blue Devil case file which filled several boxes was also waiting for Cheyenne. Monica smiled kindly at her. “Ok, Cheyenne, I’m not asking you to solve this case...just go through the case file and brief me at the end on what you see.” Cheyenne frowned at her. “That’s very vague. What exactly are you looking for?” Cash raised his eyebrows, impressed and surprised with Cheyenne’s question as Monica sent him a smug smile over her shoulder before looking back down at Cheyenne. “Anything at all...anything that might tell us who he is, or how he’s choosing his victims. We know all of his victims are cops...but we can’t find the pattern of how he’s choosing them. Anything you might be able to find will help. Do you need anything before you start?” Cheyenne nodded at her. “Could I please have a couple bottles of water and a couple bottles of Coke?” Monica nodded at her as Tim softly smiled at her. “She doesn’t like coffee...just the caffeine. I’ll go get them for you sweetheart.” Monica gave a satisfactory nod as she glanced at the few people in the room with her. “Ok...let’s give her some room to work.” As the room emptied, Cheyenne opened the first box, and officially began working on her first case.


	6. Cracked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne cracks the case wide open as she discovers the major connection in the case, while Nyla also provides a vital clue from her hospital bed. Grayson begins to bond with the terrified young woman who’s supposed to be holding him hostage, as she reveals the heartbreaking story that started it all.

Monica hurried down the hospital hallway that led to Nyla’s room. Monica had left Cash with Cheyenne. She showed her badge to the two officers who were guarding Nyla’s room. Monica then softly knocked on the door and went inside. Nyla was sleeping soundly but Jase was awake, reading a book. He wasn’t about to leave Nyla’s side, for any reason. He glanced up and frowned but the frown quickly changed into a tired grin when he saw Monica. “Hi Rabbit.” He closed the book, and stood up as Monica crossed the room to him. She gave him a big hug. “How’re you doing...daddy?” Jase chuckled as he eased away. “Tim told you, huh?” Monica nodded as Jase stretched his arms over his head and sighed deeply. “I’m ok...relieved now that I know Nyla’s going to be ok.” Monica glanced at a sleeping Nyla and nodded. “Me too.” Monica then looked back at Jase. “So, what’s up? I got your message....” Jase nodded and looked at Nyla. “She woke up, briefly, a while ago. She asked about Grayson...when I told her he was still missing, she kept repeating the words ‘gold shield.’” Monica nodded at him. “Yeah...so we think that a serial killer known as Blue Devil ambushed Nyla and Grayson and took their badges...” But Jase was shaking his head as Monica frowned at him. “What?” Jase sighed deeply as he continued to look at Nyla. “I know all of that...I don’t think that’s what she was trying to say.” Monica tiredly rubbed her temples. “What else could it mean?” Jase shrugged his shoulders. “That’s your department...not mine.” Jase let out a big yawn. “Maybe a cop is behind these killings...or someone connected to a cop.” It was an angle Monica had considered but they hadn’t found any evidence to indicate that. But Monica would keep working that angle...she’d work any angle she had to as long as it would lead her to Blue Devil. 

Grayson frowned at the young woman who was now eating the food she’d dropped earlier. He’d cuffed one of her wrists to the radiator, leaving her other wrist free to eat and drink. The young woman, who had only revealed her first name, which was Susie, looked at him fearfully. “What are you going to do?” Grayson sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. “I have no idea yet. I have no weapon, no phone, and you claim you don’t know where we are. Though I suspect we’re somewhere still in L.A.” Grayson squatted down in front of her. “You’re positive your brother told you this was it? Mid Wilshire is the final target?” Susie tearfully nodded. “It’s the last place daddy worked before he was killed.” Grayson looked at her intently. “Who are the targets? Was it just me and my partner? Are there more targets?” Susie started crying and hesitated to tell him any more...she’d already told him way too much. “Who are the other targets, Susie?” Grayson tried again...he had to find out. “Susie...you asked me to help you. Now I’m asking you to help me. Who are the other targets?” Susie tearfully looked at Grayson as she gave him the info he was looking for. “Officer Tim Bradford and Officer Lucy Chen.” 

Several hours passed and Cheyenne got up and stretched, walking to the window of the small office she was in. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes... and let her brilliant brain do it’s thing. Cheyenne had gone through all the boxes, as well as researched on the internet, and now in her mind was organizing all the information. Her mind was like one big filing cabinet, and with her photographic memory, she could remember everything, right down to the tiniest detail. Cash had left the office to use the bathroom; when he came back in, he started to say something when Detective Ash Reno, who was at his desk, quickly shook his head. He held up a hand to Cash, signaling to wait quietly. He nodded, as Monica walked in, and Cash held a finger to his lips. Suddenly Cheyenne’s eyes sprang open and she gasped. She rushed to the computer she’d been using and frantically began typing away on the keyboard. She finally looked at Monica. “I’ve got something!” Monica hurried over to the computer Cheyenne was using. “Show me.” Cheyenne nodded and quickly began explaining what she’d discovered...something everyone else had missed. “So, I began researching all of the police departments that had victims of Blue Devil.” Monica nodded at her encouragingly. “Ok...keep going, Chey. Show me how it’s all connected.” Cheyenne pulled up a picture from an old news story. “This guy right here, Officer Troy Neal.” Cash came over to the computer. “He’s not one of our victims...you think he might be Blue Devil?” Cheyenne shrugged at Cash. “I’m not sure...but he’s worked at every department that has had victims of Blue Devil.” Cash and Monica looked at each other wide eyed...until Ash spoke up. “There’s no way he’s Blue Devil.” Monica glanced at Ash and frowned. “You know him?” Ash shook his head. “He was before my time here...but he’s very well known here. Officer Troy Neal was a patrol officer right here at Mid Wilshire. But he was gunned down, in a gang hit. Left behind a wife and two kids. His case made the news because his son was with him when it happened...his son managed to get away.” Monica glanced at Cash before she looked back at Ash. “How did it turn out?” Ash grimly looked at her as Cheyenne was busily typing away on the computer. “Case was thrown out of court. The son couldn’t ID the shooter, and no one wanted to go up against gangbangers. No one was ever arrested for the crime.” Cheyenne gasped again and Monica glanced at her. “What is it, Cheyenne?” Cheyenne fearfully looked at her. “Every victim of Blue Devil made the news in their law enforcement careers...that’s how he’s choosing his victims. My parents...” Ash was already on his radio and he and Megan were running out of the office. Monica put a hand on Cheyenne’s shoulder. “You’re doing great Cheyenne, and don’t worry, we’ll protect you and your parents. But we’re not done yet. I need you to hang in there for me, ok?” Cheyenne nodded and took a deep breath. She tearfully looked at Monica. “We have to find Grayson, we just have to.” Monica crouched down and gave Cheyenne a big hug. “I know we do honey, and we will. I think wherever Grayson is it’s somehow connected to this case.” Cash came to stand on the other side of Cheyenne and crouched down beside her as he looked at the computer. “Bring up an article, any article, about the death of Officer Troy Neal.” Monica glanced at him curiously. “You got something partner?” Cash shrugged his shoulders. “Not exactly, but maybe the articles can give us something.” Cheyenne had found one and was already halfway through it when she excitedly tapped the screen. “Look...right here it says that Officer Neal was taken to City Of Angels Hospital with multiple gunshot wounds, and he unfortunately died there. That place has been closed down for years; dad gets calls there about once a month for squatters and other crap.” Monica looked at Cash with a triumphant smile on her face. “That’s where he’s holding Grayson...it has to be.” Cash stood up, and began pacing around the office as his theory began to form. “So, junior, who worships his police officer father, sees his father murdered, there’s a horrible miscarriage of justice, and he holds law enforcement in general responsible for letting the bad guys get away. To get revenge for his father’s death, he goes to every police department his father worked at, and kills well known cops within that department, because his father was well known in the departments he worked at according to Cheyenne’s research, and in his eyes, cops deserve to die because they weren’t able to provide backup in time to save his father.” Monica nodded in agreement...it made a horrible kind of sense. “And Bradford, Chen, Wells, and Harper have all been in the news the last few months. Except the ambush on Wells and Harper went to shit...she survived, and he’s missing.” Cash stroked his chin. “But why take the badges?” Cheyenne tapped the screen. “Says right here in the article. The hit that killed Officer Neal happened at Officer Neal’s home. The son got out of the house, ran to a neighbor’s house, and called for help. He then went back to his house and tried to help his dad. When he got back to his dad, he realized someone had rifled through his dad’s pockets. One of the things missing was his dad’s wallet, which had his dad’s badge inside of it.” Monica took a deep breath. “So that’s what Detective Harper meant when she said ‘Gold Shield.’ She must have recognized the son from somewhere.” Monica looked at Cash. “Ok...we need to get SWAT up to speed. We have to get Officer Wells out of there, now.”


	7. Targets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson gets more of the story from Susie. Angela, Wesley, and their son are visiting Lucy when Tim and others rush to the house, and Tim informs Lucy they’re the next targets of Blue Devil. Cheyenne goes to Grayson’s house to check on Sheeba, and unknowingly puts herself in Blue Devil’s path. Grayson comes to Cheyenne in a dream and warns her to hide.

Grayson hung his head helplessly. He had to warn Tim and Lucy... and yet he had no way of doing so at the moment. He took a deep breath and gathered himself. Ok, first things first. He had to get himself and Susie out of here. He didn’t trust her at all...she had used a stun gun on him after all, during the traffic stop. But she seemed to to have defected to the other side, his side, and he might be able to use that to his advantage. He stood up as he looked down at Susie. “Do you know where my gun is? Is this place where you and your brother are hiding out?” Susie sadly nodded as she glanced around. “This was the hospital they brought my dad to after he’d been shot six times...he died here.” Grayson sighed as he shook his head. “I’m sorry that happened to him, and I’m sorry you and your brother lost your father. But this is no way to honor his memory.” Susie tearfully nodded at him. “I know that. I didn’t want any part of this. But my brother...he became the man of the house after daddy died. And he rules with an iron fist. He’s been bent on revenge as long as I can remember.” Grayson frowned at her. “But why go after cops? Why not the gangbangers who actually killed your father?” Susie glanced away before she looked up at Grayson. “Who says he hasn’t? He wouldn’t let me come along on those.” Grayson’s eyes went wide as Susie tried to explain her brother’s sick actions. “But he holds law enforcement just as responsible. He says the police took too long to get to our house that day, and then later the case got dismissed because my brother, who was the only witness, couldn’t identify whoever shot daddy.” Grayson sadly shook his head. “You weren’t there when all this went down?” Susie tearfully shook her head. “No. I was at the store with my mother. Sam had stayed home sick from school that day, and daddy just happened to be off that day.” Grayson sighed as he looked at her. “How long ago did this happen? How old were you and your brother?” Susie wiped her tears away and sniffled. “Fifteen years ago, today. I was five, and Sam was twelve.” Grayson nodded at her. “Ok...that’s enough for now. We have to get out of here...but first, I need you to show me where my gun is.” Susie nodded as Grayson uncuffed her, and helped her to her feet. 

Angela and Wesley were wrapping up their visit with Lucy when they all glanced at at the sound of brakes squealing and doors slamming. Angela frowned and got up from the couch, rushing towards the window. She frowned even more at what she saw. “What the hell?” Wesley frowned at Angela as he held a sleeping Timothy in his arms. “What is it babe?” Angela shrugged her shoulders. “Whatever it is, it’s not good.” Lucy was holding a yapping, squirming Chewy in her lap as Angela opened the door. Tim came barreling into the house, and all but collapsed when he saw Lucy was ok. Lucy finally had to let Chewy go, and she frantically pointed to the door. “Don’t let him get outside without his leash!” Tim slammed the front door just in time. He scooped an excited Chewy up and then opened the door to Ash, who smirked at him. “Sorry about that.” Ash walked inside, followed by his partner, Detective Megan Ashburn, who shut the door. Lucy grumpily crossed her arms. “What the hell is going on?” Tim walked to her and sat down on the couch, with a squirmy Chewy, whom he put down on the floor. “Well, long story short, Cheyenne cracked the case.” Lucy couldn’t help but shake her head and grin. “I knew it... but?” Tim sighed as he pulled her into his arms. “Not a but, more like an and. Cheyenne cracked the case, and apparently we’re on Blue Devil’s shit list.” Tim then brought Lucy up to speed on the entire case, and Lucy slowly burrowed into Tim. “I really wasn’t expecting to bring work home quite this much.” Tim chuckled at her as he wrapped his arms around her. “We’ll get through it, Boot, we always do.”

Cheyenne had suddenly remembered that no one had checked on Grayson’s dog, Sheeba, all this time. She decided there wasn’t much else she could do without more guidance from Monica. She’d received a text from Tim telling her that he and Lucy were both fine, and guards would be posted at the house. Cheyenne texted him back that she was leaving Mid Wilshire and was craving pizza, so she’d pick up dinner on the way home...unfortunately, it slipped her mind to tell him that she was stopping by Grayson’s. She left Major Crimes and hurried through Mid Wilshire. She walked out of the station, and slowly made her way to her car. She looked up at the sky, painted in red, orange and gold from the sunset. “Hang in there, Grayson. We’re almost there.” Cheyenne felt sick to her stomach as she got into her car. Grayson had to be ok...he just had to. 

Cheyenne decided to get Sheeba first. About twenty minutes later, she pulled up to Grayson’s house. She got out of her car and hurried up to the front door. She could already hear Sheeba whining pitifully as she unlocked and opened the door. An overly excited Sheeba almost knocked Cheyenne over. “Hi girl. Yes, yes I know, you were by yourself for a long time. Sorry about that. I bet you need to go outside, huh?” Sheeba sprinted for the back door, with Cheyenne right behind her. Cheyenne let Sheeba out into the backyard and glanced around Grayson’s house, shaking her head. Clearly, he had neglected housekeeping. Rolling her eyes, Cheyenne gathered up the dirty laundry and tossed it into his hamper. She put fresh bedding on his bed. Then she got out the vaccum cleaner and gave it a quick run through the living room and his bedroom. Finally she washed his dirty dishes that were piled up in the sink. She was wiping the counters off when she couldn’t fight back the tears anymore. She closed her eyes and sobbed and leaned on the counter. “Oh, Grayson. I love you so much. God, I hope you’re ok.” She suddenly straightened and finished wiping off the counters. She peeked out the kitchen window and saw Sheeba was still doing her business. Cheyenne decided to wait for Sheeba to finish and flopped on the small couch in Grayson’s living room. She picked the gold and navy blue blanket up that was tossed haphazardly on the couch and started to fold it. But then she brought to her face and started crying again...it smelled like him. Her heart broke all over again, and she flopped over to the side, burying her face in the blanket and cried herself to sleep.

Grayson cuddled Cheyenne in his arms. “Well, here we are again, Pickle.” Cheyenne chuckled at him. “Except this time it’s your pickle, not mine.” Grayson snorted at her. “Yeah...for once.” Cheyenne had her head on his chest. She looked up at him and smiled as he tenderly looked down at her. He gently caressed her cheek as he kept his voice soft. “Just a few more months...” Cheyenne nodded at him before she blushed deeply and Grayson frowned at her. “What?” Cheyenne sighed as she snuggled into him. “I just hope you’re...not disappointed.” Grayson rolled his eyes at her. “Like that could ever happen with you.” He kissed the top of her head. Just then, Cheyenne frowned as Grayson shoved her off of him. Sheeba had begun barking very loudly... and frantically. Cheyenne looked fearfully at Grayson. “Gray...what’s going on?” Grayson grimly looked at Cheyenne. “He’s here...hide.” Cheyenne’s eyes snapped open and she rolled off the couch. She knew exactly who she heard coming in through Grayson’s back door...it was Blue Devil.


	8. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson and Susie are found just as they’re about to escape. Monica quickly puts the rest of the puzzle together and she and Grayson rush to save Cheyenne. Cheyenne manages to save herself from Blue Devil, and doesn’t realize that Grayson has already been saved.

Susie had taken Grayson to another room not far from the room Grayson had been cuffed in. The room they were in now looked almost identical to the room, Grayson had been held prisoner in. It was stocked with a very meager supply of canned food, bottled water, and first aid kits. Susie led Grayson to a table where he saw his utility belt, still with everything in it. He quickly strapped it on. He unholstered his weapon and checked it, making sure it was still loaded with ammunition. He reholstered his weapon as he spied his badge, as well as Nyla’s. He snatched them both up. He pinned his back onto his uniform as he stuffed Nyla’s into his pocket. He studied Susie thoughtfully as he opened a first aid kit and got out some antibiotic cream and bandages for his wrists. “Why are you helping me? Why didn’t you kill me during the traffic stop, or since I’ve been here?” Susie sighed and shook her head as she looked at Grayson. “I hate what happened to my dad... and I hate that whoever did it got away with it. But that’s not your fault. It’s not anyone’s fault except the people who killed him.” Grayson nodded in agreement, and sadly looked at Susie. “I have to ask you this, Susie. How much of this are you involved in?” Susie shuddered as she crossed her arms. “I’m the one that usually gets supplies for us.” Grayson narrowed his eyes at her. “From where?” Susie sighed as she guiltily looked at him. “From the homes of the cops; Sam says we can break into their homes, because people broke into our home and no one helped us.” Grayson shook his head at that kind of twisted logic as Susie looked at him fearfully. “What’s going to happen to me?” Grayson shrugged his shoulders as he studied her. “I honestly don’t know, Susie. You and your brother have done some pretty horrible things; but you’re helping me, and if you’re not as deeply involved in this, like you claim, I might be able to to get you some kind of deal...but you have to help me some more. You have to help me stop your brother before he kills anyone else.” Susie sighed and tearfully nodded. She understood why her brother was doing what he was doing; but she didn’t agree with it, and she didn’t want anyone else to die. Grayson gave her a firm nod. “Ok then. Let’s get the hell out of here.” 

Grayson and Susie carefully made their way down the long, dark hallway. Grayson’s radio was busted, as was his cell phone, so he had no way of contacting anyone yet, for help. Suddenly he froze and jerked Susie to a halt at the sound of breaking glass and loud bangs. Grayson jerked Susie behind him as he raised his weapon. “Stay behind me.” Susie was shaking as she grabbed the back of Grayson’s shirt and latched into him. Grayson had his flashlight out, and could see a glow coming from an intersecting hallway, and it was getting brighter and brighter. Grayson whispered over his shoulder to Susie. “Stay quiet and stay down.” Grayson aimed his weapon and cocked it as the light sharply rounded the corner. Suddenly Susie covered her ears as several people started yelling at the same time. “Freeze!” “FBI! Drop it!” “Don’t shoot, don’t shoot! That’s Officer Wells!” Monica came sprinting up the hallway frantically shouting. “Stand down! That’s the missing Officer we’re looking for!” Grayson heaved a huge sigh of relief and lowered his weapon as several FBI agents and SWAT officers lowered their weapons as well. Grayson quickly filled Monica in on who Susie was, how she was involved, and he stressed the fact that she had been helping him. 

Once outside the building, Grayson turned Susie over to John and Jackson who had joined the FBI and SWAT on the rescue operation. Cash was about to catch a ride back with John and Jackson when Monica swore violently. “Where the fuck is he if he’s not here?” Monica suddenly looked at Susie, horrified. Monica had given Susie a quick interrogation as they’d made their way outside, and she remembered something Susie had said. “Susie, you said when you and your brother need supplies, you get them from the homes of the cops you ambushed, correct?” Susie nodded her head. Monica fearfully looked at Grayson. “Doesn’t Cheyenne sometimes take care of your dog? Would she have gone to your house to check on it?” Grayson felt his heart drop. “Oh, God. Cheyenne.” Monica started barking out orders. “I need half of you to come with me. The other half go to Detective Harper’s house. Move!” John knew Jase and Nyla’s address and quickly gave it to the SWAT commander as Monica and Grayson sprinted for her car. 

Cheyenne was hiding behind the bathroom door, quiet as a mouse. She’d had just enough time to rush into the bathroom and grab the first thing she saw she could use for a weapon, which was the lid to the tank on the toilet. She heard footsteps getting closer and closer and finally saw a man not too much older than her step into the bathroom. He walked in and glanced around, stalking to the bathroom sink. Cheyenne knew this was it...she had to jump him now if she wanted to keep the element of surprise. Cheyenne tiptoed out from her hiding place, and the young man didn’t see her reflection in the mirror until it was too late. She slammed the lid into the back of his head, twice. The lid broke the second time as the man crumpled to the floor. He was out cold. Cheyenne tossed away the broken part of the lid and ran into Grayson’s bedroom. She saw several belts tossed into a chair by the bed and grabbed three of them. She ran back into the bathroom and bound the man’s feet and hands together; then she hogtied him. She stared at him, horrified at what she’d just done; unless Cheyenne had missed the mark, the man she’d just knocked out cold was Blue Devil... and he was the only one who could lead them to Grayson. Cheyenne fished out her cell phone and texted Tim about what had just happened. Then she buried her face in her hands and sobbed...she’d just totally blown their only chance at finding Grayson in time. 

Cheyenne was in the backyard with Sheeba when she heard the sounds of car tires squealing and car doors being slammed. She buried her face in Sheba’s neck and silently cried. They were still nowhere near to finding Grayson, or so she thought, and now they probably wouldn’t...she’d totally blown it. She hadn’t meant to knock the guy out so badly, because now she couldn’t ask him any questions. She knew she’d have to start facing the possibility that Grayson was probably gone, and he wasn’t coming back; it made Cheyenne sick to her stomach. Cheyenne felt a hand on her shoulder and lifted her tear stained face and saw Monica’s smirk. “Any chance you want to start your law enforcement career early, Cheyenne? Because holy wow...do you know who we found tied up in the bathroom? Do you realize what you’ve done?” Cheyenne stood up as Sheeba pranced away, not paying attention to where she went. Cheyenne glumly nodded as she looked at Monica. “I know what I just did... I just ruined any shot you might have had at finding Grayson. I...” Cheyenne tearfully shook her head as she frowned at Monica in confusion. “Wait...how did you know I was here? How did you know about that sack of shit tied up in the bathroom?” It was then Cheyenne saw Tim and Lucy standing there, giddy with relief, and something else Cheyenne couldn’t put her finger on. They rushed over to her and hugged her fiercely. Tim rolled his eyes skyward. “I really hope your baby sister is boring compared to you, because I’m not sure I can deal with two of you.” Cheyenne chuckled as she snuggled into Tim and Lucy. “I’m ok dad...I promise. He never even stood a chance with me.” Cheyenne tearfully eased away from him. “But I screwed up, dad, I screwed up big time.” Tim and Lucy looked at her in confusion as Lucy rubbed her arm up and down reassuringly. “Chey...you did everything right...” but Cheyenne vigorously shook her head. “No I didn’t. I never even gave the guy a chance to talk...I was too scared. There’s no way he’ll talk now...I fucked up our best chance at finding Grayson...” Cheyenne trailed off, frowning as Lucy smiled at her. “No you didn’t, sweet pea.” Lucy placed her index finger under Cheyenne’s chin and turned Cheyenne’s gaze in the direction of the house. Cheyenne gasped and closed her eyes as tears flooded them. She opened them again and started sobbing as Grayson strolled towards her with Sheeba happily prancing by his side. Cheyenne sprinted towards him, closing the short distance between them in no time and launched herself at him. Aware of the prying eyes, Grayson caught her and hugged her fiercely but kept the hug much friendlier and much more platonic than he wanted to. Cheyenne sobbed as she buried her face in his shoulder as Grayson gently rocked her. “I’m ok, Chey. I’m ok, I promise. I’m definitely in better shape than my bathroom seems to be.” Cheyenne eased back, finally, and tearfully smiled at him as he tugged on her ear. “Way to kick his ass, Pickle.”


	9. Heart To Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lucy have a heart to heart over many things that the Blue Devil case opened his eyes to. Grayson and Cheyenne have a heart to heart after Grayson learns Cheyenne feels like she almost blew the entire case.

By the next evening, Tim and Lucy and Chewy and Grayson’s dog Sheeba were all happily snuggled on the couch. Grayson was staying at a hotel, on the FBI’s dime, as his house was now a crime scene. The hotel didn’t allow pets, so Sheeba was bunking with Tim and Lucy until Grayson’s house was released. Cheyenne was back at college, catching up on all the classes and homework she’d missed when Grayson had been missing. The case had shaken everyone to the core, and had opened Tim’s eyes to some things. He sighed as Lucy looked up at him. “What’s wrong, babe?” Tim tiredly groaned. “Cheyenne. She’s like Clarice Starling and Dirty Harry rolled into one. Clearly she could have an absolutely amazing career in law enforcement...but good grief, Boot, how am I going to handle it?” Lucy snickered at him. “The same way you handle me and my absolutely amazing law enforcement career. Tim, I think Cheyenne proved with this case, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she’s very capable of handling herself.” Tim nodded at that, and that at least brought him some comfort. He frowned at Lucy then. “And let’s not forget Wells.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “I thought you liked Grayson?” Lucy chuckled as she looked at Tim...he was practically pouting. “I do...that doesn’t mean I want him dating our daughter. It’s not appropriate.” Lucy chuckled at him. “I assume you mean Emma? Because that’s the only daughter of ours that it would be inappropriate for, and I think Chey and Gray are way past the dating stage already.” Tim gaped at her. “You’re telling me you’re ok with it?” Lucy nodded at him. “Yes, babe, I am. The age difference between them is the same age difference between us, and Grayson is a great guy...you know he is. And Chey is not your average seventeen year old, nothing about her life is going to be normal, or has been normal for that matter. She’s unique and different, so just accept that instead of trying to squeeze her and her life into what you think is normal. It’s never going to be normal with her... and that’s ok. Plus, she’s almost eighteen, and then we’ll really have no say in her personal life.” Tim kissed Lucy’s temple and sighed. “You don’t have to be right all the time, Boot.” Lucy chuckled as she turned her head and kissed him, content to be smothered by him, dogs, and babies.

Grayson had just finished showering in his hotel room and was drying off. He’d been to the hospital earlier to visit Nyla, and to return her badge to her. Nyla had started crying when he’d walked into her hospital room, shocking the hell out of him. Jase told him to get used to it, now that Nyla was pregnant. Grayson had been thrilled at the news, and promised Jase he’d feed Nyla the way he’d fed Lucy while they’d been partnered up. Jase had gotten a kick out of that. Grayson had then stopped by Mid Wilshire, checked in with Sgt. Grey, and Monica and Cash who happened to also be there, and was updated on the case. Susie was fully cooperating, and had worked out a deal, turning on her brother. Her brother Sam, also known as Blue Devil, wasn’t talking, but Susie definitely was. It gave everyone pause for thought at the family, the pain, and the loss that is sometimes behind the badges of law enforcement. No one could justify what Blue Devil had done to avenge his father’s death...but many people wondered, especially Grayson, if Sam and Susie’s father had lived, or at the very least, if his killers had been brought to justice, so many things would be different, and perhaps other lives could have been saved. Grayson hoped Susie would find a way to get on with her life and get on a better path. The one thing bugging Grayson was Cheyenne. After he’d left Mid Wilshire, he’d bought a new phone, and tried to get in touch with Cheyenne, but she wasn’t returning any of his calls or texts. He knew she was busy, but it almost felt like she was dodging him. 

Deciding he’d had enough, Grayson dressed, instead of chilling in front of the tv like he’d planned. It was fairly late, but he didn’t give a damn. He grabbed his wallet and keys and opened his hotel room door just as Cheyenne had been about to knock on it...they scared the crap out of each other. “Jesus!” “Holy shit!” Grayson recovered first, reached for Cheyenne and dragged her into his room, shutting and locking the door afterwards. They frowned at each other. Cheyenne crossed her arms. “Are you going somewhere?” Grayson shook his head as he tossed his wallet and keys onto a small table. “Not anymore...I was about to go looking for you.” Cheyenne’s shoulders slumped as she nodded. “Oh.” Grayson raised an eyebrow at her. “You don’t have act so happy about it.” Cheyenne closed her eyes as she ran her fingers through her hair...something Grayson knew she did when she was stressed. “Chey...what’s wrong?” Cheyenne opened her eyes and gaped at him. “You’re not going to yell at me for how badly I fucked up?” Grayson studied her thoughtfully as he crossed his arms. “Hmm. No, yelling at you was definitely not what I had planned. But I’ll be happy to yell at you if you need me to. So tell me how you fucked up so I can start yelling.” Cheyenne glared at him. “This isn’t funny Grayson!” Grayson glared at her. “Well, I know I definitely didn’t fuck up, so stop yelling at me.” Cheyenne, embarrassed, glanced away. When she looked back at him, she winced as she saw his bandaged wrists. She walked up to him, took his hands in hers, and tearfully kissed both of his wrists. He barely heard her speak. “I’m sorry, Gray.” 

Grayson walked up to Cheyenne and tugged her to a chair. He sat down in it and pulled her into his lap. He sighed as he tucked her head into his shoulder. “You seem to be at your weakest when I hold you, but I can’t look in your eyes. Now tell me what’s wrong, Chey.” Cheyenne fought back tears as she buried her face in his chest. “I almost got you killed. I almost got myself killed. All because...” Grayson gently rubbed her back up and down as Cheyenne fell silent. “All because what? Finish it.” Cheyenne shuddered as she burrowed in. “All because I missed you so much and was terrified of what might be happening to you... and I was worried about Sheeba. I never should have gone to your house, I never should have made such a dumb mistake.” Grayson kissed the top of her head. “Cheyenne...I mean this in the nicest way possible; get over yourself.” Cheyenne sat up suddenly and gaped at him. “What?” Grayson rolled his eyes at her. “Cheyenne...you’re not perfect, none of us are. You’re also not trained in law enforcement, at all. You’ve got great instincts, but you need the training to go with them. You had absolutely no way of knowing that fucker would show up at my house. And guess what? When he did, you handled it. And by the time he did show up, I’d already escaped and Monica and I were already on our way to my house, because we knew...I knew...you’d be there.” Grayson softened his voice as he caressed her cheek. “You didn’t almost kill me, Chey, you saved me. You cracked the case, just like I knew you would.” Grayson kissed her forehead as he rested his brow against hers. “Monica and her team went to that abandoned hospital because of what you found, Chey. She told me about what you did. So give yourself some credit...because the rest of us are.”

Cheyenne stood up and turned away from him...her shoulders shaking. Grayson frowned as he stood up and came up behind her. Cheyenne buried her face in her hands and sobbed. “I was so afraid I wouldn’t find you in time, Gray. Part of me thought you were already gone. That’s...that’s why I went to your house. I needed to be with Sheeba and be around your stuff because I thought we’d already lost you.” Grayson tenderly smiled at the back of Cheyenne’s head...he hadn’t realized exactly how much he meant to her until that moment. He slowly turned her around and framed her face with his hands. “You didn’t lose me, Angel; I’m right here.” Cheyenne let out a small cry before she dragged Grayson to her and they hungrily kissed each other. They pulled each other as close as they could get as their tongues tangled together. Grayson moaned as he tasted the salt of Cheyenne’s tears. If ever there was a time Grayson wanted to cave and make Cheyenne his, this was definitely it. But he thought of everything they’d already been through together, and how long they’d already waited, and figured he could hold out a few more months...even if Cheyenne was kissing him for all she was worth, like she was doing right now. He wanted to make her first time as special as he could... and he could do a whole lot better than a random hotel room in downtown L.A., after they’d both been through a traumatic event. Cheyenne started to break the kiss, but Grayson didn’t let her...not quite yet. That was until he heard her stomach growl, and he smiled against her mouth. He eased back and grinned at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Hungry?” Cheyenne smirked at him. “I really didn’t eat at all while you were missing.” Grayson pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear. “My hotel has room service. We’re going to wait, Chey, just like we said we would...but I don’t want you to leave.” Grayson tenderly kissed her before resting his forehead against hers. “Stay with me, Chey...please don’t leave.” Cheyenne sighed and nodded as she laid her head on his chest. “Yes, I’m starving...and yes, I’m staying.”

After a meal of grilled fish, Mediterranean vegetables, rolls, and bottled water, Cheyenne and Grayson were both stuffed. Grayson raised an eyebrow as Cheyenne dug into her bag and pulled out a pair of pj’s. Cheyenne frowned at him. “What? I’ve spent the night at your house I don’t know how many times.” Grayson continued to smirk at her, because they both knew this time was different, as Cheyenne glanced down at her pj’s. “I just...I just need to be near you. I thought you were dead...” Grayson pulled her into his arms and simply held her. “I know. There were a couple of bad moments when all that shit went down and I was afraid I’d never see you again.” Grayson released Cheyenne and she went into the bathroom to change. When she came back out, Grayson had changed into his own pj’s and was already tucked into bed, burrowing under the covers. He was channel surfing as Cheyenne slipped into bed with him. She took the remote from him and turned off the tv, plunging the room into darkness. Grayson raised his arm, and Cheyenne tucked herself into his side. He pulled her close and for the first time since she learned he was missing, Cheyenne felt herself completely relax. They drifted off to sleep wrapped up in each other’s arms. 

THE END


End file.
